


A Tiny Wrinkle

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what caught his attention in the first place. That tiny little wrinkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Wrinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the series

**A Tiny Wrinkle**

  
  
It's what caught his attention in the first place. Whenever Mr. Gold argued with someone, whenever he was annoyed or snarling nastily at yet another deal-breaker who thought they deserved special treatment, his nose wrinkled.  
  
It was a tiny thing. Too low to be between his eyebrows, but not so low that it made him look unattractive. No, instead it was a little wrinkle in the absolutely perfect place. And even though Mr. Gold was the most dangerous man in town, more than even the Madam Mayor, Archie couldn't help but think that little wrinkle was the most adorable thing in the entire world.  
  
Archie spent many days looking out for that wrinkle. Watching from afar, grinning to himself whenever it appeared. And as he watched, he started noticing other things about the man. How he would hold the doors open for Granny whenever they passed. How he would let the doors slide shut in Regina's face. How he would smile at children playing, sometimes even leaving a bag of candy somewhere for them to find. How he would glare at obnoxiously spoiled children 'till they ran back to their parents. How he would be horribly merciless with people wanting out of their deals. How he would demand so little from those that really needed the help a deal with him brought. How he would leave a saucer of milk in the alley for the cats living there. How his leg hurt more with rain and how he would just ignore it and keep going.  
  
There were so many secrets to uncover with Mr. Gold. Each time Archie thought he learned everything there was to the pawnbroker, the man went and surprised the doctor with something new. Sometimes bad, sometimes good, all of them pure Mr. Gold, man of mysteries.  
  
And throughout all those new discoveries, found out by accident, from rumors or from spotting the man around town, that little wrinkle remained Archie's favorite thing.  
  
“You're thinking loudly again.” Gold murmured from where his face when pressed into the pillow.  
  
“I'm sorry. Did I wake you, Trinket?”  
  
One brown eye popped open. “What did you call me?”  
  
“Trinket.”  
  
The eye continued to stare at him.  
  
“You know. Because you're Mr. Gold. Golden trinket. Get it?”  
  
“Please tell me you did not just compare me to a useless bauble.” Gold growled quietly, and that little wrinkle appeared.  
  
Archie grinned at him, then leaned down to kiss the older man deeply. Once the kiss broke, he settled down on his side, pulling the other's naked body closer to his own. “You are no useless bauble. Though you are very pretty.”  
  
“And you are very maudlin. Be happy my bones are still jelly from the sex or I would kick you out of bed.”  
  
“I'm sure you wouldn't do that.” Archie said, kissing his shoulder.  
  
“You're right. It would be like kicking a puppy.” Gold grumbled, nose wrinkled. He did shift closer, pressed his cheek against Archie's clavicle.  
  
“Woof.” the doctor replied, wrapping his arms snuggly around the other.  
  
“Go to sleep or there'll be no walkies.”  
  
Archie grinned wider, and closed his eyes. He wasn't all that surprised at how happy he felt at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme prompt:  
> Has any one but me noticed the cute way Gold/Rumple's nose crinkles up when He is getting snarly with someone. Write a fic where someone ether in Storybrook or FTL notices and thinks that it is the cutest thing ever, to the point where they go out of the way to get Him to do it till it ends up in sex.


End file.
